Flaming Gas Power
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: What happens if you combine beans and chilli dogs together? Gamer and Nebula funny story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Flaming Gas Power**_

Three days since Gamer and Nebula beat their enemies with deadly gas. Gamer used beans and Nebula used chili dogs and at the same time, they create a gas attack on their enemies.

It was really funny of what they did.

Right now at Tails Workshop; Nebula and Selene were taking a nap on the recliner listening to _"Made of Stone"_ by Evanescence from their Ipod.

Gamer and Jasmine were watching "Star Wars the Clone Wars" on television.

Just then, Tails came in the room. He wanted to tell his friends something.

"Hey Tails. How's the X-Tornado doing?" Gamer asked.

"Actually, it's something new that I was making. And I was wondering if you and Nebula can come downstairs to test this latest project" Tails said.

"Can I borrow Gamer, Jasmine? I apologize for ruining your moment" Tails said politely.

"Sure Tails. No need to apologize" Jasmine said kindly.

"Thanks. And, uh, can someone wake Nebula up?" Tails said.

"Sure, Tails. I was about to prank her, but I don't want to get her mad" Gamer said.

He walks up to her and taps her shoulder. As she felt the tap, she opened her tired eyes, groaning lazily. She takes the earplugs out of her ear and puts them on the table that was near the recliner.

"You awake Sleeping Beauty?" Gamer joked.

"Very funny, Gamer" Nebula groans, yawning.

"So what's up?" Nebula asked him.

"Tails was wondering if you and I can see his latest creation he made" Gamer said.

"Fine" Nebula said sluggishly. Trying to get up from the recliner but her legs collapsed.

"Damn it. I probably slept too long. I might as well fly" Nebula said as she floats herself up.

"Man, you are a heavy sleeper" Gamer grins.

"I'm not a heavy sleeper. I just didn't get much sleep last night because I had to deal with my Ex-doofus that will never leave me alone" Nebula said while in the air.

"Sorry to hear that" Gamer said.

"Whatever" Nebula said.

She flew slowly downstairs to Tails lab room, with Gamer only walking downstairs following her.

"So what is this new invention you made Tails?" Nebula said.

"Well, I thought it might be cool to harness you're 'special talents'" Tails said with a grin

"By 'special talents', do you mean my farts and her burps?" Gamer asked.

"Exactly." Tails replied. "Now, if you'll look at this device," he said as they walked over to the machine, "You can see that there is a special chamber where it will turn the gas from the fart and the flames from the chili burp into power."

"Well, I'm willing to give it a shot" Gamer said with a shrug.

"It couldn't hurt to try" Nebula added.

"Great!" Tails said.

"Wait a minute! I changed my mind!" Nebula said.

"What?" Gamer and Tails said at the same time.

"I am not going to do that again like last time that I and Gamer did to our enemies" Nebula said looking away.

"And why not?" Gamer grins.

"Because. One: Beans give you deadly methane sulfide gas. It's worse than a fart gas. Two: I don't think it's a good idea. And Three: I am not going to burp like a fire-breathing dragon again" Nebula said.

"Oh, come on Nebula. What else could happen?" Gamer said.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not doing it" Nebula closed her eyes, folding her arms.

Gamer then had an idea.

"I'll cook you your favorite food: Chicken Fingers" Gamer smirked.

Nebula opens her eyes widely.

"Chicken Fingers?" Nebula going crazy.

"Yup. If you help Tails' new device" Gamer said.

Nebula sighs in defeat. If she wants those delicious Chicken Fingers, she'll have to do what Gamer said.

"Fine. But you are making Chicken Fingers when we're done with this thing" Nebula said with a smirk.

"Deal" Gamer smirks. They shook hands for making a deal.

"All right, then let's hook you two to the machine" Tails said with a grin.

A few minutes later, there was a vacuum attached to Gamer's butt and a can of beans in front of him, and Nebula was wearing a special helmet with a tube in front of it to collect the flames and there was a chili dog in front of her.

"Are you ready?" Tails asked.

"Ready!" Gamer and Nebula said at the same time.

"Then start eating" Tails said with a grin. Gamer ate a spoonful of the beans at the same time that Nebula took a bite of her chili dog. Tails hit the button on the machine, and a few seconds later, the gas from Gamer's fart and the flames from Nebula's burp were sucked into the machine.

* * *

**Gamer and Jasmine belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog._**

**_Nebula belongs to me. _**

**_Tails belongs to SEGA._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flaming Gas Power **_

As the three watched the machine work, Gamer noticed movement outside. He turned to look, and swore.

"Who is it?" Nebula asked.

"Scourge and Quizla are coming" Gamer said.

"Damn it" Nebula swore.

"Wait. I have a fun idea on how to get them to leave" Gamer said.

Nebula chuckles, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am" Gamer said.

"But first, we have to seduce them as a distraction so they won't know what we're up to" Nebula said.  
"I agree" Gamer said.

"Could you tell me what you're planning?" Tails asked.

"You'll see" Gamer said.

"Hi Gamey" Quizla said.

"Hey there, babe" Scourge smirked seductively.

"What you doing here, Scourge?" Nebula asked seductively.

"And you too, Quizla?" Gamer asked seductively with a smirk.

"We figured you two would be here" Quizla said.

"Is that so?" Gamer and Nebula said with a seductive tone, as they circled around their enemies.

"Uh…..what are you doing?" Scourge asked nervously.

"You'll see" Gamer and Nebula said with a seductive tone.

"You're not going to fight with us, Gamey?" Quizla asked nervously.

"Not yet" Gamer said with a seductive tone.

Gamer covered Quizla's eyes; Nebula did the same to Scourge.

"Just relax, Scourge" Nebula whispered seductively in Scourge's ear.

"Just relax, Quizla" Gamer whispered seductively in Quizla's ear.

"Um,….okay…Gamey" Quizla said nervously, a little scared.

Gamer and Nebula moved covering the enemies' eyes, they move them up to where Tails is with the device in his hand.

"Just a little farther" Gamer said.

"What did you say, Gamey?" Quizla asked nervously.

"Shh…" Gamer hushed her softly.

When they were close enough, Gamer mouthed to Tails, "Now."

Tails nodded and activates the device.

Gamer and Nebula took out the gas mask from nowhere and quickly put them on.

The flaming gas was released from the device and burned Quizla and Scourge.

"What the hell?" Scourge coughs.

"We were tricked!" Quizla coughed.

"Shit! It smells like chili dogs!" Scourge coughed hard.

"And beans" Quizla coughed hard.

Gamer and Nebula uncovered their eyes.

"Surprise!" Gamer and Nebula said at the same time. Breathing in their gas mask.

"Damn it!" Quizla shouted.

"I'm_…..*coughs*….._getting the hell_…..*coughs*….._out of here!" Scourge shouted and coughed at the same time. He quickly ran out the door.

"So_...*coughs*.._am I...*cough" Quizla ran out the door.

Gamer and Nebula high-fived each other.

Once the gas clears away, they removed their gas masks.

"Hahahaha! That was funny!" Nebula laughed.

"Yes it was!" Gamer laughed.

"That was awesome! Hahahaha!" Tails said as he laughed.

"I can't wait to use it again!" Gamer laughed.

"Yeah! Hahaha!" Nebula laughing too hard.

A minute after they had stopped laughing, they breathe heavily.

"We should tell the others" Gamer panted.

"Yeah" Nebula panted.

"It's a good thing we got it on the security camera" Tails pointed to the camera near the ceiling.

"Let's call them" Gamer said.

After they had called the others to come to Tails' workshop, Gamer and Nebula were ready to show them the video tape.

When the others got there, Gamer started the video.

**(Video playing)**

_"Who is it?" Nebula asked._

_"Scourge and Quizla are coming" Gamer said._

_"Damn it" Nebula swore._

_"Wait. I have a fun idea on how to get them to leave" Gamer said._

_Nebula chuckles, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_"I think I am" Gamer said._

_"But first, we have to seduce them as a distraction so they won't know what we're up to" Nebula said._

_"I agree" Gamer said._

_"Could you tell me what you're planning?" Tails asked._

_"You'll see" Gamer said._

_"Hi Gamey" Quizla said._

_"Hey there, babe" Scourge smirked seductively._

_"What you doing here, Scourge?" Nebula asked seductively._

_"And you too, Quizla?" Gamer asked seductively with a smirk._

_"We figured you two would be here" Quizla said._

_"Is that so?" Gamer and Nebula said with a seductive tone, as they circled around their enemies._

_"Uh…..what are you doing?" Scourge asked nervously._

_"You'll see" Gamer and Nebula said with a seductive tone._

_"You're not going to fight with us, Gamey?" Quizla asked nervously._

_"Not yet" Gamer said with a seductive tone._

_Gamer covered Quizla's eyes; Nebula did the same to Scourge._

_"Just relax, Scourge" Nebula whispered seductively in Scourge's ear._

_"Just relax, Quizla" Gamer whispered seductively in Quizla's ear._

_"Um,….okay…Gamey" Quizla said nervously, a little scared._

_Gamer and Nebula moved covering the enemies' eyes, they move them up to where Tails is with the device in his hand._

_"Just a little farther" Gamer said._

_"What did you say, Gamey?" Quizla asked nervously._

_"Shh…" Gamer hushed her softly._

_When they were close enough, Gamer mouthed to Tails, "Now."_

_Tails nodded and activates the device._

_Gamer and Nebula took out the gas mask from nowhere and quickly put them on._

_The flaming gas was released from the device and burned Quizla and Scourge._

_"What the hell?" Scourge coughs._

_"We were tricked!" Quizla coughed._

_"Shit! It smells like chili dogs!" Scourge coughed hard._

_"And beans" Quizla coughed hard._

_Gamer and Nebula uncovered their eyes._

_"Surprise!" Gamer and Nebula said at the same time. Breathing in their gas mask._

_"Damn it!" Quizla shouted._

_"I'm…..*coughs*…..getting the hell…..*coughs*…..out of here!" Scourge shouted and coughed at the same time. He quickly ran out the door._

_"So...*coughs*..am I...*cough" Quizla ran out the door._

_Gamer and Nebula high-fived each other._

_Once the gas clears away, they removed their gas masks._

**(End of Video)**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" they all laughed.

"We know" Gamer and Nebula laughed again.

"That was so funny! Hahahaha!" Knuckles laughed.

"Thank you" Gamer said.

The End.

* * *

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**


End file.
